Ignatus Hopkins
Ignatus "Iggy" Hopkins is a son of Apollo currently traveling around the world. Mentally he is 30 and psyhically he is 17. History His mother fell in love with a mysterious boy in university, who said his name is Fred. After dating for a short time Veronica wanted to marry him, only to find out the truth he was a greek god and he wanted a child with her. After nine months Ignatus was born and Apollo vanished. Relationships Veronica Hopkins-Walker Veronica loved her son and she cared for him. This changed when she found another lover and she had another pregnancy with a male named Carl. The second child was named Darren. Because Ignatus had a difficult school life, unlice his brother Veronica blamed Apollo and she started to neglect the difficult, but talented kid. She had an affair with a famous singer Rick and she had another child, Terrence. Iggy became a middle schooler and his mom sent him to different schools. Veronica never saw his sons talent with writing, poetry and music, she only wanted to find a rich husband who can help with her financial problems. When Iggy was ten she said that she will marry with a man named Robert Walker who loved all of the kids. His mother tried to talk again with his son, because her new husband liked Iggy. She paid for guitar and piano lessons. Iggy loved to play all the instruments and he played to his mom and step-father. It seemed like his relationship with his mom was better only to a freak accident to change this. He was attacked by a strange creature in school and he fleed from home to protect his family and his newborn sister, Erica. Their relationship will become worse when after six years he comes home. He talked about his adventures and his training in Cairo, under a well know magician. He told that their family's legacy is unique, only to argue with his mother. He said that he will train his brothers some magic but his mom refused and called him a freak. Veronica said their world are apart, Darren and Terry are normal kids. His mother's family is the blood of Khafre but she and her parents never had proper training. She never believed in magic, only believed to Apollo because she loved him. Iggy was disowned and he left again. Apollo TBA Hebe He sought the goodness of youth for personal reasons. He could never gain immortality like Heracles so he did something else. He offered his loyalty and worship only to gain a longer life. Hebe loved Iggy like a son and she became his new mother like figure for a long time. Josh Sanders A mortal boy with clear sight who offered his companionship. He escaped from home because his parents were abusive and wanted a new life. They have a strong bond they will even fall in love. They will date on and off, bit they will have different lovers. Hebe offered her blessing to Josh and he accepted. Erica Hopkins-Walker He is protective of his sister but they never met formerly. He left to protect her from the strange monsters who followed him. When Erica is six years old he gives her a present, a shabti doll and a charm necklace to protect her from Egyptian mythical creatures. Erica loved his brother and all of his stories. She is sixteen when she had an unwanted pregnancy and she legally marries with the baby's father Billy Anderson. She lets Iggy to train Corey to become a magician like his uncle. Erica is the only one who accepts Iggy's demigod and magician side and that he ages slower. Darren Hopkins Iggy's little and arrogant brother, who thinks that he is better than Iggy. He is two years younger than Iggy. Terrence Hopkins Terry and Iggy get along well, Iggy played music to him, when Terry was sad or upset. Terry is Four years younger than Iggy. When Iggy visited after six years Terry gets a pocket knife and a charm bracelet from Iggy for protection. They trained for a short time together. Terry will join later to the police and his relationship with Iggy is getting better. He helped Josh to send his parents to prison only to help Josh's little brother to have a better life. Robert Walker ''' TBA Powers and Abilities * '''ADHD * Superhuman Strength: Ignatus is far stronger than any humans. * Superhuman Speed and Agility: Iggy is faster and more agile than humans. * Superhuman Durability: Iggy is much more durable than humans. * Superhuman Healing: He can heal faster and with more finality than humans and sustain far greater damage. * Superhuman Senses: His five senses (hearing, smelling, sight, etc) are greatly increased. *His sight isn't the best, because he needs to wear glasses. He never could heal his vision, even Hebe's blessing or Egyptian magic couldn't help. * His hearing is superior to any demigods. As a son of Apollo the god of sound waves he can hear better than any demigod. He was the first one to hear that someone came after them when he and the rogue demigods were on a forest. * He can smell like any other demigods, this is only at average level. * Paternal abilities: * He can curse others to only speak in rhyming couplets that can take days or even weeks to wear off (depending on strength and number of people in the spell). * He is an expert archer, inherited from his father. * He is skilled in physical contests and games. * He excels in the arts, mostly in poetry and writing. * He is a skilled musician. He plays the violin, guitar, piano and flute and sings. When he tries a new musical instrument he learns faster to play them. He can make flutes from any woods. * Vitakinesis: As a son of Apollo, Iggy is a natural healer, but he isn't talented. ** He can heal people by singing a hymn to his father (in Ancient Greek or Latin ). * Audiokinesis: As the child of Apollo, he has the ability to control sound waves and music. * Photokinesis: '''He has this rare ability to manipulate the sunlight. ** He can create illusions/hallucinations. He made Josh to believe that he looks more handsome only this illusion worked for two minutes. ** Create light shields/force field. ** ** Blast of lights to impale or blind enemies for some time or maybe forever. ** Teleportation. ** Create a ball or shape of light to blast. ** Turning invisible by bending visible light around the user. ** Manipulating non-visible light such as ultraviolet radiation, infrared light, or even x-rays. * Iggy possess a limited form of '''precognition. Weapons and items iliakí éklampsi/Solar flare (ηλιακή έκλαμψη) This mighty bow and its nearly infinity arrow arsenal was crafted by a cyclops in Prometheus's fire. It is said that Helios gave a raze of sunshine to use it as a metal. Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods Category:Magicians Category:Children of Apollo Category:Original Characters Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Teenager